The Masquerade Ball
by Channyx1D
Summary: Condor Studios is having a Masquerade Ball. Can it bring 2 people together? Dedicated to all my fanfiction friends and a special thanks to swac twilight14 for the one-shot.


**Hey. I'm making my first one-shot. This is dedicated to all my fanfiction friends and you'll know who you are since I usually chat with you. But mostly it's:**

_**swac twilight14**_

_**MusicChannySkyscraper**_

**_channy456_  
><strong>

**I Don't Own SWAC. **

Sonny's POV

I can't believe it. Condor Studios is having a Masquerade Ball. I am shopping with Tawni to look for gowns.

"What do you think?" Tawni said, holding out an ocean blue dress.

"It will look great on anyone, especially you, Tawn." I said, scanning the dress.

"Thanks but this dress is for you, Sonny." she said.

"But what about you?" I asked her.

"Oh, I already have. All I need is a mask. I picked out yours." She got a mask that can cover the eyes only and has some feathers and the color matches the gown.

"Thanks, Tawni. You're the best." I said.

A few hours later, we finished shopping. Yeah, It took us a long time because she also bought me more casual clothes. We went back to the studios to get ready for the ball. We went inside our dressing room and started changing.

**At the Masquerade Ball**

Okay, the Masquerade Ball is amazing. There are a lot of people who I know who are just covering them. I entered with Tawni and her dress was stunning. I whispered to Tawni.

"Tawni, this ball is amazing. I wonder if I can dance with cute guys."

"There's one coming. It's all yours." she said and walked away. Then, I saw the guy she was talking about.

"Hey. Great ball, right?" I said, nervously. He just gave a nod. "So, How long have you worked here?"

"Since 2006." he replied with a smile, a smile that is so familiar. His mask can only cover his eyes. "You?"

"I'm new." I said. He smiled.

"Wanna dance?" he said, holding out one of his hands for me.

"Yes." I took his hand and we went to the dance floor.

Chad's POV

Okay, the Masquerade Ball was the best idea ever. I saw a girl who's dress matches my eyes and I decided to make her dance with me. I walked over there.

"Hey. Great ball, right?" she said, nervously. I just gave a nod. "So, How long have you worked here?" she asked. She clearly is nervous.

"Since 2006." I said with a smile, giving her my Chad smile. Her mask can only cover her eyes with some feathers. Wait, I don't know how long she was here.

"You?"

"I'm new." Oh good. I hope she's not from Chuckle City. Now is my chance to ask her to dance with me.

"Wanna dance?" I asked, holding out my hand for her.

"Yes." she took my hand and I lead her to the dance floor. Then a slow song played. Just what I needed. I'm not sarcastic.

"You're great dancer." I said to her.

"Thanks. So are you." She said, smiling. I stared deep into the persons eyes. It was chocolate brown, reminded me of a girl I love. Yes, I,CHAD DYLAN COOPER LOVE SONNY MUNROE.

Sonny's POV

I stared deep into the persons eyes. It was ocean blue, just like my mask and dress and someone's eyes that I just love. Yes, I, SONNY MUNROE LOVE CHAD DYLAN COOPER. I was so deep in his eyes that I leaned in. I noticed he started to lean in too.

We got closer

Closer

Closer

Closer

and...

...

...

...

...

We kissed. I felt something when we kissed. Sparks. That's the word.

We pulled apart smiling. Then he lead me somewhere.

"Look, I may have known you just now but will you go out with me?" I stared deep in his eyes but didn't get lost.

"Yeah, I would love that."

"So, If I will pick you up, you have to show me who you are and I'll show myself." He said. We looked away from each other, took of our masks and took a deep breath. We turned around and My eyes grew wide. So did his.

"Sonny?" He said.

"Chad? Well, this is awkward." I said.

"Yup, but I don't want to hide anything from you anymore."

"What do you mean?" He held my hand and looked at me.

"Sonny, I'm really in love with you. I have always since we first met. So, will you still go out with me?" He had hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I'd still go out with you because I still feel the same way." I smiled. He stood up and held out a hand.

"Shall we?" He asked. I stood up.

"We shall." I took his hand and we started to dance. This is the night I'll always remember.

**That's all. That was my first one-shot and I hope you liked it. I've thought and imagined this all over again.**

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique **


End file.
